Private Property
by VintageVixen88
Summary: Harmony accidently leaves her diary in the library and Share ends up finding it. But instead of returning it to her she keeps it to her self then breaks into it to read what's inside. side note This is my very first story,I hope the readers all enjoy it.


**Private Property**

It was a beautiful pleasant morning in Care-a-lot; care bears happily walking here and there; calmly doing this or that. One of those bears was Harmony; who was walking though Care Square on her way to

The Smart Heart Library to return some borrowed books. She had 2 library books, a green one and a blue both about the same size and another book on top. That book was actually her dairy; it was small in size, thick in width and was the same purplish color as her fur; even with the same rainbow colored flower design as her belly badge on the front cover, also on the front it had her name in small pink letters. The diary also had a little gold heart shaped pad lock attached to it, & around her neck was a thin purple string that had the little gold skeleton key with a heart shaped end hanging from it. Also she had a small pink pencil with a little yellow eraser tucked in the diary, when she finally made it to the out side of the library she walked up the steps of the of the building in the middle, across the big stoop, and through the tall rounded arched creaky doors. Once in side she closed the right door which she had open behind her quietly of course, then walked over to the left where there was a small blue wooden desk with a rainbow on the front of it. Sitting behind the desk was Love-a-lot who was basically the librarian of the place and was at the moment peacefully typing on one of those pink computers with the heart shaped monitor and heart shaped mouse. When Love-a-lot notice Harmony approaching her she smiled in her direction and turned her attention away from the computer screen. "Well hello there Harmony; and what brings you here today?" Love-a-lot asked in happy tone as Harmony then got to the front desk and put the 3 books down on top of "Hi Love-a-lot; I'm just here to return a couple of books that I borrowed from here last week". She answered smiling as they both took a quick look at the books then at each other again. "Oh good thank you very much, I'll have Trueheart who's helping out today put them back on their right shelves later" said Love-a-lot smiling. Harmony smiled back at her "Great" she replied then noticed that her diary was still on top of the other two library books. "_Oops_; but_ don't _put away _this _book, it's my_ dairy!_ She said as Love-a-lot who was slight startled watched her lean over the desk and quickly grab back the diary book with her right paw. Love-a-lot smiled again once she saw that Harmony had her diary back safe and sound in her grasp. "Wouldn't want to loose _that _now wouldyou? Love-a-lot asked "_No_ I would _not_." Harmony answered back and then smiled. "Well now that I've gave you back the books; I'm just gonna sit some wear quiet and write in my dairy, and maybe do a little reading to if I find anything that interest me" she then said. "Well that's just fine with me; and enjoy your stay here" Love-a-lot said gladly as Harmony then turned and stated walking started to walk away "I will; thanks by" she said smiling "Welcome; and see ya" Love-a-lot replied back, then went back to typing on her computer. Harmony then headed over to a near by area where there were four big light blue wooden heart shaped tables; each with four light pink wooded heart shaped chairs around them and a yellow reading lamp on top of every table. ('heart shaped' yeah that's Care-a-lot for ya) She sat at the left front table and looked at the other tables with the other care bears; the left rear table that was right across from her had Bed Time sitting at it facing in Harmony's direction, but you couldn't see his face because he was asleep as usual with his head down on the table. Laugh-a-lot was sitting at the table diagonal from Harmony; with her back to Harmony to. Harmony then to put her diary down on the table then with out removing the string from around her neck took the key and unlocked the pad lock on her book, then picked up pencil inside and became to write her thoughts and feelings down side. About a half hour later she decided to take a break from writing and closed the dairy making sure to lock it back up tightly, then she sat there for a moment looking around the quiet building deciding what to do next. She chooses to do a some reading; so she got up accidently knocking her pencil on to the floor then slowly wandered around up and down the aisle close to the tables. She then finally came across a book then seemed entertaining enough; and so she pulled it out from the shelf then carried it back over to her table, then sat back down opening the book and began to browse through it. It was a big red book on jokes; so Harmony had her some laughs and a couple giggles as she flipped thought the pages reading, and after about another half hour of reading the book she began to feel kind of restless and some what bored with her atmosphere. So she planed on putting the book back in its place; then taking her diary and heading on out to go do something else some where else. She closed the book as she stood up from the table then picked it up then took it right back to the same shelf where she had first got it from. When she got to that specific aisle she happed to notice Amigo there checking out some books as well. "Hello Amigo" she greeted kindly as she turned to face him still holding the Joke Book in both paws. Amigo who was looking up at the books on the higher shelves when Harmony and said something then turned to look at her and smiled happily "Hola Harmony, nice to see you" he said as walked over to her, he then noticed the book that she was still holding on to. "You taking that out or putting it back?" he asked looking down at then back up at her, Harmony looked down at it her self. "Oh this? I'm putting it back". She replied as she looked back up at him then tuned to put the book back where it belonged as he watched her. "In fact I was just about to leave here; I've been here for quite awhile now" she said turning backing to him once she had put the book back. He smiled at her "Well I 'v been here for quite some time my self as well; and have also been thinking of leaving to". He replied "I was planning on going over to the Care-a-lot Café; and since you're going to be leaving this place your self would you like to join me for some hot cocoa, if you're not going to be doing something else already?" he then asked happily Harmony smiled at his invitation "Oh no I'm not doing _anything_ else; I'd _love_ to have a cup of hot cocoa with you" she happily excepted. "Fantastico, ok lets go" Amigo said smiling as he took Harmony's left paw with his right paw and then they both head back towards the main exit, and as they did they passed by the front desk again and this time Love-a-lot was absence front her chair at the moment. Unfortunately for poor Harmony who had her mind all wrapped up in having delicious hot chocolate with her very good friend Amigo, she completely did not realize that she had totally forgot her diary which was still sitting back over on the table that she was at earlier. Moments after they had left Bedtime who was now awake (sort of) was walking around the table area and came across the table Harmony had been sitting at and found her diary, he picked it up with his left paw because the right paw had his blankie clutched in it; and took it over to a near by light blue metal book cart that was left there by True Heart. Since he was half asleep he didn't quite realize that the book he was holding was actually a dairy and though that it was just another regular library book that needed to be put back on a shelf some where. He then let out a big loud yawn closing his eyes as he did then walked off. Two minutes later True Heart then came by to push the cart; she was wearing a pair of white ear buds with a white cord that was attached to a faded pink CD player hidden in her purple purse with one thin blue strap; and was listen to some music while she worked on taking the books from the off cart and putting them up on the shelves. There were a bunch of other books on the cart the she was slowly pushing down one of the long aisles; and after she put away 8 books she finally came to the diary and put that up on a shelf along with the other books. Since she was listening to music at the time and pretty much in a world of her own, she to fail to see that the book she had was dairy and not a regular library book just like Bed Time thought. True Heart continued to take books from the light blue metal book cart and then place them some where on a shelf that they would fit in, once she made in to the end of the aisle that she was standing in she then turned to the right and went down the next aisle and continued her duty. A little while later Share who was in the Library her self ended up in the exact same aisle as where Harmony's diary had been mistakenly placed. Share slowly wandered down the aisle happily humming to her self and not looking for any thing specifically really just checking things out and all, when happed to notice the diary book on one of the higher shelves where True Heart had put it. "Hmm?" she said to her self as she stood up on her toes and reached up for it grabbing it with her left paw and then pulling it out as she got back down again. Once she had the light purple dairy in her paws; she examined it seeing that it would not open because of that heart shaped pad lock which she found a little odd. "What kind of book is _this?_" she quietly asked her self not quite realizing that it was a dairy book rather then a regular library book She then saw that rainbow colored flower on the front cover that matched Harmony's belly badge and also saw the words 'Harmony's Dairy' written on the same cover right underneath the flower in small yellow letters. Being kind of a simple mined bear; it took kind of a moment for it to finally dawn on her just she was holding in her two paws. "Harmony's Diary" she said reading what was written on the front and thinking that it was the title of the book. At first she found that to be a strange name for any book "Well that's a weird thing to call a….Harmony's Diary!" she said a little louder but not to loud of course; once it had finally hit her just what she had there. Her eyes were now wide with excitement as looked around thinking of what to do next with the dairy now that she had found it. She then decided to go locate the rightful owner of the book and return it to them safely; but then another though crossed her mind right after the first one, and she paused for a moment. "Harmony's Diary?" she said to her in a more curious and devious sounding voice as she looked back down at the book in her paws; plus getting a crafty look on her face. She then decided to take the dairy back home with her for further closer inspection, so suspiciously looking around to see if she was being watched which she wasn't, she quickly opened her pink purse hanging on her left shoulder, stuffed the diary inside, and closed her purse, the hurried out the library and on her way to her house. Mean while at the Care-a-lot café where Harmony sill was with Amigo, the two of them were still slowly sipping their hot chocolate which had cooled down a little now, and were both having a fun time laughing and giggling over some of the silly jokes Harmony had read in that book of jokes she had found back in the library. Then Amigo noticed that skinny purple string hanging around Harmony's neck with the little gold heart shaped dairy key that was hanging from it. "Hey Harmony I just noticed that string around your neck with that key hanging from it, what's it for?" He asked curiously pointing down over at it with his right index finger. At first Harmony didn't know what he was talking about "What _key_?" she asked looking down at herself then saw it and remembered "Oh _this key_" she then replied looking back up at him and smiling "This the key I use to open my diary" she answered; then realize something immediately right after. "My _diary_" she said out loud to her self, then began to nervously look around on top of outside bistro table that they were sitting at and down around on the ground as well. Amigo watched curiously and concerned as Harmony looked underneath the table and bistro chair. "What are you _looking_ for?" he asked her know something was wrong, she sat back up again in her chair and looked at him with a troubled expression "My dairy, it's _not_ here I _can't_ find it any where!" She then replied to him sounding a little distressed "Oh dear" Amigo then said with a worried look and feeling pity for the poor girl "Well when we left the library together I'm pretty sure you had _no_ book with you, in fact the only book I remember you holding was that Joke Book when I first saw you. "But you put that back on the shelf right before we went out" Harmony thought about what Amigo had just told her and about what they had done back in the library together. "Then it _must_ still be back in the library on the table I was sitting at" she said to her self and him as she started to smile and feel a little better now that she knew where her diary must be. Amigo smiled himself happy to see that she was started to cheer up a bit. "It _must_ be, want me to go back with you to the library and help you look for it?" He offered. "No thanks; I can manage fine on my own" Harmony said happily, she then got up from the table. "Thanks for the coca though, I_ really _appreciated it" she said smiling at as he smiled back at her. "_No_ problema _any_ time, and I _hope_ you find your diary!" He gladly said "Me to, well goodbye" Harmony said happily as she then anxiously rushed off back to the library, Amigo watched as she did and smiled "Adios!" He called to her. As for Share who was now back home in her house and sitting on her bed in her room; was fiddling with the pad lock on the dairy attempting to get it open with a small unbent paper clip. She held the diary in her right paw and with her left paw jabbed and jiggled the one end of the paperclip into the little key hole struggling to unlock it. She got a little frustrated with the thing trying to get it get it open; and ended up failing to do so; so sighed in defeat as she let her head tilt back as she made a disappointed expression. "Maybe it's for the best that I can't get the lock open; I mean I shouldn't even be trying to beak in to this dairy at all" she said out loud to her self as started to consider taking the dairy back to the library where she had found it and giving it right back to Harmony like she _should_ have done it he _first_ place. And she _was _going to take it back but then curiosity and mischief began to take her over once again, making want to know really badly just _what_ was written in that diary the she held in her two paws as she looked down at it with tempted eye. "But I just _gotta know_" what she wrote in here" she said with a determined look on her face. She sat there for a moment on the edge of her bed up by the pillow thinking of what to try next to get that diary open, she figured that pad lock had to go. "What I need is something to cut off the lock" she said to her self thinking out loud of an object that might help remove the pad lock from the diary. "Maybe some sort of tool I could use" she then said still deep in thought, then it dawned on her that _that _was the answer "A_ tool_!" she then exclaimed happily to her self; knowing _just_ the bear who owned every kind of tool imaginable! So she then hopped down from her bed holding the dairy in her right paw, left her room then went out of her house on her way over to her good neighbor Grumpy's house. Grumpy had been working in his garage earlier that day when Share first came home; but now when Share took a peek for him in his open garage she saw that he was not present at the moment. Not wanting to borrow any of his tools with out permission from him; she decided to wait around for him until he returned again. As for Harmony who had just gotten back to the library then inside; quickly yet quietly made her way back over to the area with the four big light blue heart shaped reading tables each with the four light pink heart shaped chairs. When she got over to them she went right over to the table that she had sat at earlier and to her dismay the dairy was _not_ any where on top of it. _"What?"_ _"No!"_ She mumbled quietly to her self with a worried look on her face, she then got down on her paws and knees on the floor and began to crawl all around the area around her table in hopes that it might be down there somewhere. She crawled under the table to look around a little more; then paused once she came upon her small pink pencil with the little yellow eraser, then picked it up with her left paw looking at it with a disappointed face. "Harmony what are _doing_?" she heard a familiar voice curiously ask her, she looked forward and saw a pair of furry aqua blue legs each with a pair of fuzzy comfy white slippers on the feet that both had sleeping smiley faces on them. Harmony then looked up to see who it was and came face to face with Bed Time who was looking down at her and holding on to his soft white blankie in his right paw "Oh hello BedTime" she said disappointedly crawling out form underneath the table she was under then stood up; BedTime backed up a little and watched as she did "I was just trying to find my diary" she replied to him with a disappointed face. "You mean you _lost _it?" he asked her with a surprise look on his face. "Unfortunately _yes_" she answered then began to explain to him just what happened. "I came here earlier today to return a couple of library books I had and also had my dairy with me to, after I gave back the books; I sat here right at_ this_ table" she said turning to show him the table behind her as he looked over at it, then they looked back at each other as Harmony continued her story. "So I did some writing in my dairy for about half an hour then finished up and chose do to some reading". I then got up and looked around for a good book and after "I found one I sat back down at my table and read it for another half hour" Bed Time nodded to show he was listening to all she had to say. "I finally got bored of reading and tired of the Library; and choose to go do something else somewhere else, so I went to take the book back and after I did I met up with Amigo" "We greeted each other and talked a little; and I found out that he had been there for awhile him self and was on his way out as well." "He then told me he was going to go over to the Care-a-lot Café for a cup of hot cocoa and asked if I would like to accompany him if I wasn't already busy" "Well I was so pleased with the invite that I of course told him_ yes_ then off we went!" "And you _forgot_ your diary; leaving it on the table?" BedTime then added with a sympathetic expression; figuring out what Harmony had done right after she left the building with Amigo. "_Exactly_" Harmony answered. "It wasn't till we were at the Café; laughing, talking and drinking our cocoa that he then noticed my key,_ this_ key" She said using her right paw to hold up the purple string around her neck to show him the little gold heart shaped dairy key. Bed Time took a quick glace down at it then back up at her. "At first I didn't know what he was talking about; but then I looked down at my chest to see the key my self then remember, so I told him that it was the key to my dairy and that's when the dairy of course popped back in my head" I began to quikly look around for it not finding it and getting worried; Amigo ask what I was doing and I told him I was looking for diary, he then said he never saw me with any book when we left the library together and that it _must _still be back there" "I began to feel a little better figuring that he was probably right; so I thanked him for the cocoa, then we said our goodbyes and I hurried right back to the library" "When I finally got back here to the library I quickly came right over here to all these tables then right over to the one I was sitting at" "So _here _I am now" Harmony said sighing in despair as she let her arms flop down by her sides and dropped her head down, then she saw that she was still holding on to that small pink pencil with the yellow eraser in her left paw. She then looked back up at BedTime who was still looking at her with a sympathetic expression. "The dairy was of course not on the table that I was sitting at so I tried checking around on the floor; but all I found was this….the pencil I was using to write in my dairy" Harmony said then holding it up to show Bed Time "And that's why you found me crawling around" she then added. There was brief moment of silence when Bed Time asked "What does our diary look like?" "It's a purple color like my fur and it has the _same _rainbow flower on it just like my belly badge" Harmony answered pointing down to her stomach at the badge with both of her index fingers as Bed Time looked down at it. He thought for a quick moment. "I_ think_ I _saw_ your dairy earlier to day" He then said looking back up to face her, Harmony of course got a look of hope upon her face "You_ did_ really ,_where_!" She said happily as she quikly reached over to BedTime taking hold of each of his shoulders and startling him a little. "It was just after I woke up from my nap, I was wander around thought the tables when I came across a small book on top of that table right there" He replied using his right index finger to point back at the table behind Harmony who turned to look back at it for a moment then at him again "Was it _purple_; with a _rainbow flower_ on it?" She asked excitedly with a wide big smile, Bed Time then thought for a moment as he looked down at the floor on the right side "Well I _don't_ remember any rain bow flower on account I was still sleepy, but it _was _purple colored that I remember" He said then looking back up to face her as he grinned. "Well _where_ is it _now_ _what _did you_ do_ with it?" Harmony asked sounding anxious and looking worried again as she let go of him and took a step back. "Well I thought it was a Library book so I took it over to one of those book carts and put it on top with the others" BedTime then told her "_Didn't_ you notice that the book had a _golden lock _on the side of it?" Harmony asked starting to get a little annoyed that her dairy was close yet so far. "Hey I'm _sorry; _butlike I said I was _sleepy _at the time!" Bed Time said in his own defense, Harmony then calmed down "I'm _sorry _I snapped at you" she said apologizing "It's aright" Bed Time said forgiving her "Hey maybe it's _still_ on the same book cart that I set it on; it was a light blue one and True Heart was pushing it around, go check with _her_ maybe she's _seen_ it and maybe she _has _it!" BedTime suggested smiling. Harmony smiled back feeling hopeful again "_Good_ idea; thanks BedTime!" she said happily then turned around and walked off to go find True Heart "See you!" she said to him as she did "Your welcome; good luck and goodbye" He said back to her as he watched her hurry off to go find her friend. Harmony then anxiously and swiftly looked around for True Heart up and down the aisle though the library, she then finally found her in the back of the library in the left corner still busy working. Harmony was happy when she had finally located True heart ;who still taking books off that light blue metal library cart Bed Time had mentioned her and putting them back on the shelves again. "True Heart?" she called out to her in a whispery voice as she quikly went over to her, True Heart who was still listening to the music from her CD player which was still in her purse of course didn't hear Harmony call her name so did not respond to her. "True Heart?" Harmony said again once she had gotten closer over to her, she then noticed the white ear buds in True Heart's ears and then white skinny cord leading from each of the buds down in to her True Heart's purse. Harmony of course figured that her friend couldn't hear her, so she reached over and tapped her friend on the left shoulder with her left index finger a couple of times. Of course _this_ time she finally got her friend's attention who then turned right around to see who had touched her. When she saw that was her buddy Harmony she smiled at her as she used both hands to pull each of the ear buds out of her ears. "Hey there Harmony; what's up?" she asked in a cheery manner. "My panic meter,_ that's_ what's _up_" Harmony answered with a worried look on her face "_Why_ what do you mean what's _wrong_"? True Heart then asked making a concerned expression. "It's my dairy I_ lost_" Harmony then told her sounding worried, True Heart gasped making a surprised face _"Really?" _She asked. "Yeah; it all started like this" Harmony began; then told True Heart the same story that she had told Bed Time; about coming to the library to give back some books, hanging there for a total hour doing some writing and reading, then leaving with Amigo who she met up with, and then two of them both leaving together for some cocoa at the café and her accidently leaving her dairy behind on the table she was sitting at. Then how when they were at the café Amigo asked about the key she hanging around her neck which reminded her instantly of the dairy that was not with her at the café. "So after I said goodbye and thank you to Amigo, I raced back here to the library to try to find the dairy, figuring that it must still be on top of the table that had left it on" Harmony then took a deep breath after doing all that talking and all explaining to True Heart. Of course the dairy was not on _or_ under the table I was sitting at; "I even tried crawling around and looking for it down on the floor just in case; but all I found was the pencil I used to write in my dairy" She said then holding up the pencil she was still holding on to in her left paw to show it to True Heart who looked at it briefly then back at her. "Bed Time then found me when I was down on the floor and asked what I was doing, after I got up and told about my missing dairy; I explained everything that I told you to him" "Uh-hu" replied True Heart to indicate that she was listening to all Harmony had said. "After I described to Bed Time a little of what my dairy looked like; he then told me that he believed he had come a crossed it" "Of course I got happy again and excitedly asked him where it was and what he had down with it; and he tells me that he thought it was a library book so he picked it up and took it over to a light blue book cart and place it on there then walked off" Harmony then noticed the light blue metal book cart that was behind True Heart and pointed to it with her right index finger "He probably was talking about _that_ cart right_ there_" Harmony then replied as True Heart turned back to look at it then back at her again. "He also told me that you were pushing around the cart after he had put my dairy on it; and that you might have found it and might have with" she then said looking at True Heart with a hopeful look "So I said goodbye and thank you to BedTime then went off to go find you; and _here_ we our _now_" she then added. True Heart then realized that her music was still playing and that she was still holding on to the ear buds in each of her paws. "Well what does your diary look like?" She asked taking off her ear buds, turning off her CD player, and putting the ear buds back in her purple purse that had the one thin blue strap; along with the CD player, Harmony watched as she did. "It's a purple color just like my fur; and it has the _same_ rainbow flower on it just like my belly badge" Harmony told her using both her index fingers to point down to her stomach at her badge. True looked down at it for a moment then back up at Harmony "Well I've handled a lot of books today; but I do not recall ever seeing one that fit's the description you just gave me" True Heart told who Harmony made another disappointed expression as she bowed her head down "Of course I _was_ listen to my music while I was busy working; so maybe I _did_ have your dairy with me but didn't realize it because of the music I was listening to" True Heart told her patting her purse that was hanging off her left shoulder with her left paw. "But perhaps I never _did_ put your diary away on some shelf; and it's _still_ on the cart here" True Heart then suggested as Harmony smiled at her. True Heart smiled back at her then stepped to the right side "Here go take a look hopefully you'll _find_ it" she said offering for Harmony to go inspect the book. Harmony then gladly went over to the book cart and looked around for her dairy on; True Heart watched as she did hoping that the diary would be found. Sadly with all the books that were on the; cart none of them were her diary, and Harmony once again made a disappointed face then turned around to face True Heart; slowly and sadly shaking her head no "I must of put on a shelf somewhere" True Heart said sadly then thought for a moment; she then had an idea on were the dairy might as smile came upon her face "Harmony I _think_ I might know just _which_ shelve your diary might be on" once Harmony heard that she began to feel better once again "You _do which_ shelve!" Harmony asked eagerly "Come on follow me I'll show you!" True Heart said happily taking hold of Harmony's right paw with her right paw; then they hurried off together. True Heart then lead Harmony right back over to the area where the four reading tables were set up and took her over to one of the aisles close by, Then walked half way down one aisle and stopped "This is were I believe your diary _might_ be" True heart then said letting go of Harmony's paw as she pointed up to the book shelf the left of them with her left paw. True Heart watched as Harmony then scanned around up and down all of the shelves in that one area for dairy; which sadly did not turn up. "Oh bummer it's_ not_ here!" Harmony said disappointedly still looking up and around at the higher shelves with an upset face. True Heart made a disappointed face her self trying to think of what to say or do next that would be of some help to Harmony. "Perhaps it was_ checked out _by someone?" True Heart asked suggestively making a weak smile. Harmony figured why not check upfront just in case; so the two of them both walked over to the front desk where Love-a-Lot was again still working on her computer. "Excuse me Love-a-Lot but could we talk to you for a moment?" True Heart asked once she and Harmony had reached the front desk. Love-a-Lot looked then up from her typing "Oh hi you two; and yes of _course_ you can ask me a question" she said smiling at them both. True Heart then looked to the left at Harmony who then stepped forward to Love-a-Lot and told her what happed. "Well you see I unfortunately lost my diary here to today" she told her, Love-a-Lot then made a surprised face after what she was told "You're kidding_; _you mean the_ same _purple dairy like your fur with the rainbow flower on the front cover as your belly badge, the one I saw you with earlier today when you first came to the library?" Love-a-Lot asked. Harmony nodded slowly looking down "_Yup _that's the_ one_" she responded disappointedly. "Oh wow _that's_ certainly_ not_ good" Love-a-Lot then said "Yeah _really_ your telling _me_" Harmony replied still looking down disappointedly "Well _how_ did you loose it"? Love-a-Lot asked. Harmony by then was in no mood to go through all tat explaining again like she had already done for True Heart and Bed Time. "Well it's a long story actually; but I _think _that _possibly_ the dairy was mistaken for a library book and then checked out by some one" maybe" She answered then looking back up to face Love-a-Lot. True Heart who was listening to them then stepped forward her self "That's the question we wanted to ask you; if any one had checked out any book today after Harmony came then left that looked_ just_ like her dairy" she said. "Sorry; but the _only_ book that was checked out today after Harmony came then left was a big red book on jokes, and it was Laugh-a-Lot who checked it out". Love-a-Lot told them; mentioning the_ same_ big red joke book that Harmony was looking through earlier that day right before she left with Amigo for cocoa at the café, and before this _big mess_ all started. Love-a-Lot and True Heart could see how disappointed Harmony was about her missing dairy and they felt bad for her. "Would you like us to help you look for it?" asked True Heart as Harmony looked up at her then slowly shook "No thanks 's that's alright; you two are busy I don't want to burden you guys" Harmony said sounded bummed out. Love-a-lot then remembered something else about the dairy "Hey Harmony; didn't your dairy have your name on the front cover of it?" she asked as Harmony turned to face her then nodded "Yes; in small yellows letter" Harmony answered; Love-a-Lot smiled "Well I'm_ sure_ that someone will_ find_ it, see your name on it, and know that it obviouslyto_ you_ and then give it back to your" Love-a-Lot said sounding positive, Harmony smiled her self knowing she was right "Hey your _right_, and my dairy _is _all _locked _up; so there's _no_ chance of anybody reading what's written inside"! She said sound hopeful yet again. True Heart was smiling her self "Like _any _Care Bear would find your diary, _not_ give it back to you, then try to get inside somehow; lock or no lock" she said happily, the others smiled at her nodding in agreement. Well_ that's_ what_ they _all though, because some one _did_ find the diary, Share, and instead of retuning it to Harmony she was keeping it to her self and planning on busting off the little pad lock on it to open it and get a look inside. She was at the moment in her front yard watering some of the plants in her garden and still waiting for Grumpy to return from where ever he was. She then finally saw him walking down the side walk in the direction from the Care-a-Lot Sweet Heart shop walking and right past Cheer's house. And judging by the fact that he had both of his arms rapped tightly around a big brown paper bag full of groceries; he obviously just got back from the Care-a-Lot Super Market doing some shopping. Share stopped watering for a moment and held the purple metal watering can in her right paw as she watched Grumpy then begin to walk on by Funshine's house, He wasn't saying any thing to him self at all; just had that usual pouty look his face has he kept his view straight forward and continued his way home. Share turned her head watching as Grumpy then walked past her house, and even though she was right there in her front yard in broad day light; he seemed to not notice her at all. When Grumpy finally got to his house; he turned and walked up to his front door and held the grocery bag in his right arm using the his other paw to unlock then open the door, then he went inside and shut the door behind him. Share then set the watering can back down on the ground; and ran back inside her house through the open front door to get the dairy which she had left in her kitchen on top of the table. Once she got both her paws on it; she picked it up and looked down at it thinking of what to do next. She thought of what she would say to Grumpy once she met up with him, she new that if she asked him to kindly lend her a tool that would cut the lock off of a dairy that did _not_ belong to her; then he would most likely deny her the use of any of his tools not wanting to assist her little scheme. So she knew that she had to keep the dairy a secret form him; and hopefully he wouldn't question her on why she wanted to use a tool of his. She then left her kitchen holding the diary in her right paw walking out her front door closing it behind her with her other paw; then walked over to Grumpy's front yard. Grumpy was in his open garage again after taking care of the groceries back in his house; and was back to working on one of his inventions. He wasn't inventing anything new at all just repairing one of his older inventions. It was that purple piano organ that played music on its own while pink heart shaped bubbles floated out from the tops from the yellow pipes; the 'Bubble Phonium' it was called. Share peeked in at him from the left side of his garage door and saw him at the moment using green wrench to tighten one of the big loose bolts, he also had 3 other tools down on the floor around him, a blue wooded mallet, a red drill, and a screwdriver with an orange handle. Share smiled as she then stepped inside and walked up to Grumpy from behind holding the dairy book behind her back in her left paws, she then stopped for a moment and looked at him while he was down on his knees still busy working. Grumpy had no idea that Share was in his garage with him and standing right behind him, until she cleared her throat and of course got his attention as he then looked up over his left shoulder and saw her standing there. "Oh hey Share; what do you want" he asked then focusing back on his reaping. "Hello Grumpy; um I was just wondering if I could borrow one of your tools" she asked smiling down at him. "Oh sure help your self; the tools are all right over there" he replied briefly pointing over at the tool bench and the wall of tools all in the back of the garage. Share looked up over at where he had pointed and then back down at him again "Thank you very much" she replied smiling at as she then began to make her way to the back of the garage, and as she did she made sure not to turn or let her back side be exposed to Grumpy at all; because that's where the dairy was hidden. Lucky for Share he never looked up from his work to see how funny she was acting, when she got over to the tool bench she brought the dairy out from behind her back and set it down on top of the tool cuddled work bench. She then took a quick look over her right shoulder to see if Grumpy was watching or looking at her at all and he wasn't, so she looked back forward placing her of paws on top of the work bench ;looking around for a tool that would help to cut off the pad lock from the dairy. Share knew deep down inside that what she was doing was _wrong;_ borrowing a tool of Grumpy's so she could use to break into a diary that was _not_ property of hers read all the private stuff the was written in side of it. But she tried her best to ignore that daunting thought and focus on the fact that once she got the dairy open; she could possibly learn about a lot of interesting information about Harmony and maybe others. She then looked up at all the tools hanging up on the wall over head, and smiled once she found a tool that looked suitable enough for cutting off little locks. It was a pair of purple pliers; and Share reached up for it with her left paw then took it down from the wall. Once she had the pliers in her paw; she opened them up with her fingers as she held the diary on its side with her right paw having the pad lock faced upward, then carefully clasp the tool around the lock and squeezed the handle snapping the lock right off. "_Yes_!" Share said happily and quietly to her self; as she set the pliers down then began to remove the lock from the dairy latch. Grumpy who was still fixing but now using the orange screwdriver must have over heard Share a little "You _say_ something?" he asked still focused on his work ; as Share who was startled a little by his question quickly turned right around to face him. She had both her paws behind her on the tool bench; and a duplicitous look on her face as she thought of what to say back to him. "Uh…. _Nothing_!" She answered with a big phony grin on her face. Once Share was sure enough that Grumpy's attention was not on her at all; she then back around to the tool bench and continued to mess with the diary, she continued to remove the padlock then finally got off and set down out of the way on the work bench. Share had finally gotten lock opened and off; and there was no reason for her to be in Grumpy's garage any longer, so she picked up the pliers in her right paw and hung them back up on the wall. "Thanks for letting me borrow your tool well gotta go bye!" Share said speaking quirky has as she ran right past Grumpy and the musical bubble machine; clutching the dairy close to her chest with both paws, she then ran right out the big door way in the direction of her house. Once she was gone Grumpy finally paused on his working and looked up with a confused face; then he looked back over his left shoulder at the garage door to where his friend had just recently exited. It finally dawned on him that Share _was_ behaving kind of peculiar; but it never crossed his mind that she was up to any thing at all, but Grumpy just shrugged it off and then went right back to fixing the musical bubble machine. Harmony who had left the library a while ago to return home; was now sitting and reading in her quiet living room on her the left end of her sofa. She was still concerned about her diary missing of course; but had hopes that some bear would find it and return it to her, so in the mean time she was just looking though a magazine to occupy her self. Just then she heard a four knocks at her front door as she looked up over at it. "Coming" she replied to who ever was on the other side as she got up from the sofa plopping the magazine on top of the coffee table. She then walked over to the front door and opened it with her left paw; there she saw Funshine and Cheer both standing there. "Hello Harmony" they said in unison smiling at her "Cheer, Funshine hi; what are you two doing here?" Harmony said smiling back at them both. "We just got back from talking with Amigo; and he told us about the little incident with your dairy" Funshine said with a concern face, Cheer had the same look. "So we were just coming over to see if everything was all right now" she asked. Harmony sighed heavily in despair as she looked down at the ground with gloomy face. "No everything is_ not _all right; in fact every thing is all _worse_" she said then looking back up at them as she let go of the door knob she was still holding on to. Funshine and Cheer were both surprised to hear this bad new. "'_Worse_'; _how_?" Cheer asked. "Well when I went back to the library to get my dairy after leaving Amigo, to my disappointment it was _gone_!"

"What _happened_ to it?"Funshine asked. "A _lot _apparently" Harmony answered "First Bed Time found it and thought it was a library book; so he put it on a book cart, then True Heart who's working today at the library also must have mistaken it for a library book as well and put it on one of the book shelves" "But when she took me to the aisle where she was _sure_ she had placed it; it_ wasn't_ there any more, so we figured that someone else must've also thought it was a library book and tried to take it with them." "But according to Love-a-Lot; _no_ other bear checked out_ any _book that looked like my diary" "And so now I don't know _what_ to door think" Harmony said finally finishing her speech; as she sadly looked back down at the ground again, Funshine and Cheer both looked her sympathetically and then at each other. Finally Funshine smiled "Well don't worry Harmony; we'll help you _find_ that lost dairy of yours"! Funshine said trying to perk the poor back girl up again. Harmony looked up at him with a smile "Really?" She asked sounding hopeful "Well of _course _what are friends_ for_?" Cheer happily asked going over to Harmony and putting her right arm around her shoulders, they looked at each smiling. "_Thanks _you guys!" Harmony said feeling a little better as she looked back at Funshine. So Harmony gave Cheer and Funshine a pretty good description of just what her diary looks like; she told them that it was the same color as her fur with the same rainbow flower on the front cover matching her belly badge, had a small heart shaped golden pad lock on it, and her name on it as well. After that Funshine and Cheer both went around together with the information Harmony had giving them; to other care bears asking if they by any chance found or had a book that looked like the dairy at all, and if they hadn't would they please keep an eye out for it. So far they interviewed Best Friend, Champ, Surprise, Good Luck, Wish, Tender Heart, and Friend. And of course all those bears said that they had _not_ seen the dairy at all; but if they _did_ they would let them know about it right away. Grumpy who was now all finished with repairing the 'Bubble Phonium' machine; had just stepped back outside from his house through the front door after washing his paws off and was now on his way back to his open garage door to clean up. "Hey Grumpy wait you gotta minute?" He heard Funshine call out to him; as he stopped half way to his garage then turned around to see Funshine and Cheer walking over to him. "Hey you two; sure what is it?" he greeted and asked once they were close enough to him and then stopped "Well first off; did you know that Harmony _lost_ her dairy today?" Cheer informed him sounding a little dramatic. "No I _didn't _know." Grumpy answered sounding and looking surprised. "How and where did she loose it?" He then asked. "Well we first heard about this whole diary disaster from Amigo; he said that he had met Harmony in the library earlier today and then they both decided to go over the café for some cocoa, Amigo wasn't even aware of the dairy at all until Harmony began to freak out a little when she realized that it was not with her any more. So Amigo suggested her diary was probably still back at the library; Harmony agreed with him then ran back to go look for it there and that's the last heard from her" Funshine explained "And _then_ what happed?" Grumpy asked listening to they "So after that we went over to Harmony's house to see if she had found her diary and gotten it back with her; but she tells us that when she got back there it wasn't where she had last put it. Instead she said that first BedTime got a hold of it and put it on some book cart thinking it was a library book, and then True Heart who's working today at the library randomly put it on one of the shelve while she was taking books off the same cart and putting them away. But when she and Harmony went back to the same aisle where True Heart remembered placing the book it was no longer, and when they asked Love-a-lot if any other bear had tried to check it out all thinking that it was some kind of library book she told them 'no'." Cheer said finishing up the story. "_Wow_; sound like that diary's been though a _lot _today!" Grumpy said finding the story a little amazing. "So any way we just wanted you to know what's going on; and if you've by any chance come across the diary at all, and if not yet let us know soon if you do". Funshine implored him. "Well I certainly _haven't_ seen _any_ dairy today, but if I _do_ I'll let you guys _know_" Grumpy assured them; then realized he had no idea what the diary looked like. "What does it _look_ like anyway; so I'll know if I find it at all?" He then asked them "Harmony described it as being the same color as her fur with the same rainbow flower like her belly badge on the front cover, and that it had a small gold heart shaped padlock on it plus her name written on it as well" Cheer explained. "Good to know; well I'll keep a look out for it" Grumpy promised smiling at them, they smiled back at him. "Great thanks" Cheer said then she and Funshine began to walk off together again "Later" Funshine said to Grumpy as Cheer waved good by to him to with her left paw, Grumpy waved back with his right paw "See ya" he said. He then turned back around and continued his walk back to his garage where his tools he had been working with earlier were sill all on the floor, once he got in side; he walked over to them and began to pick them up. He picked up the same red drill and orange screwdriver and carried them back over to the tool bench then dropped them down on top of it. He then went back for the other two tools. "Shame about Harmony's diary; hope she finds it _soon_, or _someone_ finds it soon for her" he mumbled to him self picking up the same blue mallet and green wrench, then walked right back over to the tool bench and dropped those two tools on top to. But before walking away again he noticed something he hadn't ever seen before laying on the work bench; and he picked it up with his right paw to examine it. He looked down at it with a confused face, it was a small gold pad lock in the shape of a heart the had obviously been cut and broken with some sort of tool. Grumpy tried to figured what it was and how it had gotten there; and then he recalled what Cheer had told him when she was describing the diary to him, and it dawned on him just what he was holding "This _must_ be the lock to Harmony's diary!" exclaimed looking up with a surprised face, he still had no idea how it had gotten in his garage, not to mention why it was busted, he looked back down at it again "But how on Care-a-lot did it end up in my….?" Grumpy paused for a moment then realizing that the broken lock was _not _on his tool bench before Share had stopped by earlier that day; he also remembered her asking if she could borrow one of his tools but he never found out just what tool she had used and why she wanted it; plus now that he thought about it her behavior was rather fishy. As Grumpy thought about all this; he made a suspicious face looking back up again. "_Aha_" he said figuring out just what might have happened to Harmony's missing diary and just who was the culprit behind it all. A few minutes later back over at Share's house; she was sitting in her quiet living room on her easy chair snooping Harmony's diary, and she had been reading quiet a good amount of it to. Just then she the door bell ring which startled as she suddenly looked up with a gasp over at the front door, she calmed down once she realized what it was. "Just a minute" she called to who ever was at the door as she got up from her chair closing the diary. She stood there for a moment holding the dairy in both her paws and anxiously looked down at it then around the room for a good place to hide it, she then turned right around looking at the easy chair behind her and made her choice. She held the diary in her left paw as she bent over and lifted the cushion with her other one then place book on the chair, then with both paws she put the cushion back down again and patted it; making sure in was nice and flat. After that she finally walked over to the front door and with her right paw opened it up, and to her delight there stood Grumpy smiling at her "Grumpy hi!" She said excitedly still holding on to the door knob of the door. "Hello Share" he calmly greeted back to her "I came by to ask you if you would like to eat lunch over at my house later today this afternoon?" He asked putting both arms behind his back and grabbing on to his right wrist with his other paw. Share was so pleased with Grumpy's invite to her that she failed to notice the devious smile on his face; and all about the dairy as well. "Oh yes I'd _love_ to" she said happily; to Share this was just simply a friendly invitation form a very good friend, she had _no_ idea that Grumpy was aware of the diary and planned on interrogating her about it once he got her _alone_ in his house with him. "_Perfect_, just _perfect_"he said still with the same sly smile on his face as he slowly nodded his head. "Well see you later then" he said backing away from Share's front door and smiling at her; she smiled back at him "Yeah see you later to" she said watching him walk away back over to his house, then she went back inside her house closing the door. Finally the afternoon rolled around and Grumpy was in his kitchen preparing lunch for him and Share, two sliced peanut butter and bumble berry sandwiches on white bread and two tall yellow cups of milk. They were from the groceries that he had bought that morning, the two sliced sandwiches were each on a blue plate which he placed on a yellow wooden rectangular serving tray along with the two cups of milk and a napkin for each of them. Grumpy took a moment to look at his kitchen clock and saw that Share would be arriving shortly, Grumpy then picked up the tray that was on top of the kitchen table with both paws then carried out into then living room; then carried it out in to his living room and placed it down on the coffee table. Grumpy still had Harmony's small gold heart shaped pad lock that belonged to her diary, the one that he had found in his garage on his tool bench after Share broke it the accidently behind. It was sitting on his coffee table were he had placed it earlier that day; then he picked it up in his left paw looking down at it then around the living room looking for a good place to temporarily hide from Share, he would finally reveal it to her when the time was right. He then found a good hiding spot which was in one of the matching side table draws on each side of his couch, he took it over to the right side of the couch and with his right paw opened the draw, dropped the broken pad lock in side then closed the draw back up again. Just then the door bell rang and Grumpy looked up over at his front door figuring that it must be Share on the side "Be there soon" he called to her as he walked on over then opened the door with his right paw. And of course there stood Share on the other side smiling at him "Hi Grumpy; well _here_ I am" she said "I'm not _late_ am I" she then asked Grumpy smiled back at her "Hello "Share; no your _not _late at all come on in side" he said answering her question as he stepped to the right side of the door to let her pass by, he then watched as she stepped through the door way and in to his house. Once she was in side Grumpy closed the door behind him then walked over to the couch. "Have a seat on the couch, as you can see the food is all ready" he said to Share who was just standing there in his living room watching him. Grumpy made sure to sit on the right side of the couch so he would be close to the side table draw that held the pad lock in side, Share looked down at the coffee table at the sandwiches and the milk he had prepared for them. "Wow sure looks _yummy_" she said walking over to the couch and down on the left side right next to Grumpy, he watched as she did. "I'm _glad_ you think so" he said smiling at her "And I just wanted to say _thanks_ for having me over to share lunch with you" she said smiling back at him. The two of them began to eat their sandwiches and drink their milk while they chit chatted a little about this and that, Grumpy had plan; lure Share in to a false sense of security by talking about other things before finally getting to the topic of Harmony's missing diary, then after that whip out the broken pad lock on her. After awhile Grumpy had finished eating his sandwich and drinking his milk; and Share still had half a cup of milk left and the crust left over form her sandwich. Grumpy decided that now was a good time to bring up the topic of Harmony's missing dairy. "So Share; have you at all heard about what happened to Harmony's diary?" He asked facing her; Share was busy focusing down on her plate. "No; what happened?" She replied picking up her cup to take a drink. "Her dairy went _missing_" He answered; and Share suddenly froze with the cup still in her right paw, and a swig of milk still in her mouth. The moment she heard the words 'Harmony's diary' she instantly became nervous; and Grumpy could clearly see that on her face. She then gulped down the milk that was in her mouth "Uh….really?" She then replied avoiding any eye contact with Grumpy. Share didn't want to discuss the missing dairy because she was the reason _why_ it was_;_ and talking about it made her feel tense. She knew that she couldn't let Grumpy know that she had the dairy still with her; or how she was feeling at the moment. But unbeknownst to her Grumpy was all ready _perfectly_ aware of the location of the missing dairy; and knew just how _nervous _Share was feeling now; Which was _exactly _what he was going for with her. "Yeah _really _it happed to today apparently; she was at the library with it then accidently forgot it when she left there, but then she remembered it again and went back to the library to go get it, but it was_ gone _from where she had put it" Grumpy told Share; still looking at her and her guilty expression. Share continued pretending to be innocent and unaware of the whole missing dairy situation as Grumpy continued pretending to not already know about the dairy. "You haven't by any chance _seen_ Harmony's missing dairy; _have_ you Share?" Grumpy asked leaning over towards her and looking right at girl with a smug smile on his face. Share continued to avoid facing Grumpy feeling rather twitchy; she just kept on looking straight down at the coffee table still with that guilty look on her face, and she decided that now was a good time to get out of there. "Well it_ sure_ was _nice_ sharing lunch with you Grumpy" Share said then finally putting the cup she was still holding in her right paw back down on the table. "But I _really _must be going now; _thanks_ for having me over" She said then getting up from the couch and heading toward the front door; and Grumpy watched a little surprised as she did. "Oh you're not going_ any where_ little missy" he said muttered to him self with a wily smile. So he looked down at his stomach rubbing his belly badge with his right paw then out appeared a big blue rain cloud, then he watched as he sent it on over towards Share who was almost to the door. Share who had no idea that the cloud was coming for her had just gotten to the front door, she then suddenly let out a surprise yelp when she felt her self being scooped up and lifted off of the floor and into the air by the cloud. Grumpy who was controlling the cloud with both his paws made it then turn around and float right back over to the couch with Share sitting on and riding it. Then once it was hovering right over the couch he made it disappear; causing Share to let out another startled yelp as she drop down and plop on the cushion right next to Grumpy who watch as she did. Share was a little shocked about what just happened; one moment she was at Grumpy's front door about to leave and the next thing she knew she was right back on his couch with him because of that cloud. As she sat there looking around room still stunned a little; Grumpy took a moment to reach over into the side table draw on the right side of the couch and take out the broken diary pad lock he had been hiding in there now ready to show it to Share. He held it in the palm of his left paw then moved it over to Share who was looking the other way. "Uh Share do you know what _this_ is?" he asked her as Share then turned her head to him then looked down at what he was holding, and the moment she saw that broken pad lock from the dairy her eyes widen in amazement. Well it was pretty obvious that Grumpy was completely aware of the whereabouts of Harmony's missing dairy; but how ever did he get a hold of that pad lock. _"But how...?"_ Share said looking back up at him with an astounded and puzzled face "You accidently left it behind in my garage after you used one of my tools to break it; and I later found it on my tool bench where you had_ left _it" Grumpy answered. Now Share wanted to know how he was clued in about the dairy. "But _how _did you find out about the diary in the first place?" She asked "Funshine and Cheer stopped by today this morning after your little visit of course; and told me all about Harmony's diary missing, they even gave me a pretty good description of it saying that it had a small gold heart shaped pad attached to it". Grumpy explained looking at Share who was looking away with a guilty expression. "After they left I then found the pad lock but at first had no idea what it was or how it had gotten there; but then I remembered the description gave Cheer me of the dairy mentioning the pad lock and I figured out what it was. I also remembered it _not_ being there before _you _came by and asked if you could borrow one of my tools, so then it all came together." Grumpy finished explaining to Share; just exactly how he found out about the missing dairy and who had taken it. Share continued to look away from Grumpy still with that same guilty face; and it was clear that he had her completely cornered, so she had no choice but to finally confess to him. "Ok I did" Share said softly in defeat looking down at her lap and closing her eyes. Grumpy of course heard what she said but wanted her to say it again louder. "Excuse me?" He said leaning over towards her with a teasing smile. "I _did_ it!" Share said much louder this time lifting her head and opening her eyes, then lowered her head again. Grumpy knew just what _'it'_ was but wanted _her_ to say what it was just to tease her a little "Did _what_?" he asked still looking at her with a conceited smile as he leaned back from her. This time Share was starting to get a little aggravated with him as she then raised her head again rolling her eyes "I _took_ Harmony's diary, _didn't_ give it back to her, then _broke_ into it with one of _your_ tools, so that I could _read_ what she wrote inside" Share at last admitted; just like Grumpy wanted her to. "That's _all_ I wanted to _hear _from _you_" he said satisfied; looking at Share who was looking away from him down to the left side feeling guilty and looking unhappy. Share sat there on Grumpy's couch with her arms between her legs; then began to slowly rock back and forth facing up towards the door and away from him with a look of shame upon her face. Grumpy decided now to interrogate Share. "_Why_ did you do it Share; why did you _steal_ Harmony's dairy?" he asked harshly looking at her with a stern face. Share who was a little offended with Grumpy's choice of words then looked up over him with an insulted face. "I didn't '_steal'_ her dairy; I _found_ it in the library this morning after_ she_ had _left_ it there!" She claimed feeling the need to correct him on just how exactly it happed. "Ok so you _didn't_ steal it you _found _it; but instead of _retuning_ it back to Harmony you_ kept_ it with you, and then with one of my tools you _broke_ the pad lock to get in side". "Share; what you did was _dishonest_ and _wrong_" Grumpy scolded, and she _knew_ he was_ right_.

"So tell me _why_ you _didn't_ return the dairy after you found it; and _why_ you _broke in_ to it as well?" Grumpy asked in a stern voice; looking at Share who was facing away in shame. "Well I _was_ going to give it back after I found it; but then I started to think of all the _interesting_ stuff that she might've written in there, so I tried picking the lock with a paper clip but it didn't work." Share explained closing her eyes "I was thinking of just giving up and doing the _right_ thing by returning it; but the thought of what might be in there took over on me again." "I _knew _very well that what I was doing was very _wrong_; but I guess I just let _curiosity_ and _temptation _drowned out what my conscience was telling me to do" She finished There was a moment of silence as they both sat there on the couch then, Grumpy then turned to the table.

"Well now that we know where Harmony's _'missing' _dairy is; we get give it back to her" Grumpy said leaning over to drop the broken pad lock down on the coffee table; Share peeked over and watched as he did, then Grumpy sat back on the couch and tuned to face Share folding his arms. "And you know what _you_ need to do." He said warning and reminder her that she had to fess up to. Share looked up at him shamefully "Do I _have_ to tell her?" Share complained in a groaning tone; she of course didn't want to tell Harmony that had been keeping her missing dairy with her all along, and then broke the pad lock to get it open and pry through it. "Yes of _course_ you _have _to _tell_ her; it's the _right _thing to do" Grumpy told her; Share sighed in anguish looking back down at her lap again. "And beside once she gets a look and this busted pad lock that you _tampered_ with; I think she'll pretty much _figure out_ what's been done all on her own." Grumpy said looking back down to the coffee table at the broken pad lock; Share looked down at it to then back up at him with a sheepish smile "Maybe _you_ could possible _fix_ the lock some how so Harmony will _never_ know just what _happened_?" Share asked looking at him hopefully; trying to come up with a way she could return the dairy with out getting in trouble and harmony upset with her. "Well I suppose I _could_ try to fix it; but you _still _need to tell Harmony what you've done" Grumpy said as Share got happy then disappointed again; when he told her that he could repair the lock but she still had to confess. Grumpy then sighed heavily as he turned back to the coffee table leaning over to it to pick up the pad lock in his right paw again; and Share watched as he did. "Ok; lets getting going now" He said then getting up from the couch and tuning to look down at Share; who looked up at him with a slightly confuse face "Get going_ where_?" she asked him "Over to your place to pick up Harmony's dairy and then give back it to her, now _come on_" Grumpy answered as he then bent over towards Share taking her by her right wrist with his left paw. He then lifted her up off the cushion; then practically yanked the apprehensive girl over to the front door. So they went over to Share's house to retrieve the dairy that was resting in her living room on top of her coffee table, then they went to go locate Harmony and return it to her. They were on their way over to her house when they saw her coming out of the library along with Cheer and Funshine who were both holding a stacks of about fifty papers in both their paws, And even though Share was feeling rather reluctant about facing Harmony she and Grumpy still walked over to the library stoop to meet up with her, Cheer and Funshine. When Funshine, Cheer and Harmony reached the bottom of step they smiled when they saw Grumpy and Share approaching them, Grumpy still had the broken pad lock held tight in his right paw while Share had Harmony's dairy in her left paw held behind her back so no one else could see it yet, especially Harmony. "Share, Grumpy glad you guys are here we want to ask you something!" Cheer said happily watching them get closer. "Well_ we_ have something to _tell_ _you" _Grumpy said once he and Share had finally made it over to the other three bears, Share and him then noticed the piles of papers Funshine and Cheer were each holding on to. "What's with _all_ the paper?" He asked them as they looked down over at the sheets for a moment, Cheer and Funshine then both looked down at the stacks they were each carrying then smiled looking back up again. "Oh we just finished using the library's copy and print machine" Funshine said happily using his head to gesture to the left back over up at the library. Cheer then held her heap in her left arm for a moment so she could use her right paw to pick up the top sheet and hold it up to show Share and Grumpy what was on it. On the sheet they saw a printed crayon drawing somebody drew that looked just like Harmony's missing dairy, she then placed it back down again and held the stack in both her paws again. "It's a drawing that I drew of my dairy; we made a bunch of flyer copies that we're now gonna post all around over Care-a-lot" Harmony said smiling slightly; but still feeling down about her dairy still missing, or so she_ thought. _Cheerand Funshine who were both looking back at Harmony standing between them a little back both pitied her; they then smiled facing Share and Grumpy again. "So anyways what we wanted to asked you guys is if you'll kindly help us hang all these flyers up around town" Cheer asked momentarily lifting up the bundle she was holding. Grumpy then looked back down at the two bundles of paper and sighed. "Well Sorry to say; but you guys sadly _wasted_ your time making all those flyer copies" he told them looking back up to see their faces ;and they all looked a little confused "What do you _mean_?" Harmony asked. "Well like I said before _we_ have something to tell you" hereplied then looking sternly over at Share who was standing to the left of him. "Well actually_ Share_ as something to tell _Harmony, don't _youShare"he ask as Share looked over at him with a nervous face, she then tried to make a quick getaway but Grumpy was just a little faster then her and quickly reached out with his left paw and grabbed a hold of Share's right wrist pulling back over next to him. Share of course was a little disappointed after being caught like that by Grumpy when trying to escape; and the three other care bears were a little surprised from the little episode they had just witnessed, plus were curious about what Share was supposed to tell Harmony. Everyone looked at Share who took a moment to sigh halfheartedly closing her eyes as Grumpy then let go of her and stepped to the side little. She then looked over at Harmony who was looking back at her waiting to hear what she had to say. "I found your dairy Harmony" Share replied softly to her; and the moment Harmony heard the wonderful news she was filled with joy, Cheer and Funshine were happy to but _not_ as _much_ though. _"Seriously for real?"_ Harmony asked with a big grin on her face linking her finger together; Share replied by nodding; and Harmony was so pleased she failed to notice the nervous look on Share's face. "_Hurray!" _Harmony happily cheered closing her eyes and jumping up with her paws in the air, Funshine and Cheer both happily watched as she did then turned back to Share. "So _where exactly_ did you findmy dairy Share?" Harmony asked her smiling "In the library on a shelf" Share answered taking a moment to look over at the library they were standing out side of then back at Harmony. Harmony looked behind her at the building her self. "_Aha; _I had a _feeling_ that my dairy was _in there_ _some where!" _Harmony happily proclaimed then tuning to face Cheer who was smiling at her; she then turned to face Funshine who was also smiling at her "Because _that's_ where I last _left_ it!" She then replied. Harmony was so grateful about her dairy no longer being missing, that she had to express her gratitude to Share in some way. "Oh Share _thank you_ _so much!_" She happily exclaimed quickly making a move towards a startled Share and giving her great big hug around the neck. Harmony then pulled away but still kept both her paws on each of Share's shoulders smiling at her. "Now tell me _when _exactly you found my diary?" She then asked her. "Some time this _morning_" Share replied reluctantly with a fake grin. The moment Harmony heard when her dairy was found she then realized something little fishy. "But wait a minute; you said you found my dairy during the_ morning_ time and it's now the _after noon_ time." Harmony said with a puzzled look, Share her self had a nervous look as her fake grin then vanished. "You mean to _tell _me that you had my dairy with you _all _this time and _didn't_ say any thing till _now_? Harmony asked sounding a little stunned as she removed her paws from Share's shoulders and stepped back. Share gave Harmony a guilty look biting her lower lip as she then nodded to answer the question. By this time Cheer and Funshine were also looking at Share with puzzled expressions, and it then dawned on Harmony that she still hadn't seen her dairy that Share had found. "Where _is_ my dairy anyways?" She then asked her; and Share became more nervous now then before, know that this was the part where she had to give Harmony the dairy that she had meddle with and broken in to. So with her left paw that was still behind her back holding on to the book, she unwillingly brought it out to the front of her showing it to the others as she handed it over to Harmony. Harmony took a hold of the book with her right paw then checked it out; and of course she saw that the pad lock was missing from it; which of course made her feel a little annoyed. "Share; do you wanna tell my _why_ my dairy has _no _pad lock attached to it? Harmony asked sounding kind of irked as she looked up at Share with a glaring face. "You _know_ the small heart shaped gold one" Harmony reminded her with a bit of a fierce tone. "Right _here_" Grumpy said then chiming in as held is right paw out to Harmony showing her the ruined pad lock in it. Cheer and Funshine both looked at the pad lock with shocked expression as they watched Harmony pick

It up from Grumpy's paw with her left one; then look down at it while she held it. Harmony was of course not at all happy to see that her pad lock had been wrecked by being cut. "_What_ _happened_ to my padlock _what_ did you _do? _Harmony angrily askedlooking right at Grumpy and assuming that _he_ was the culprit of the wrecked pad lock. Grumpy was a little taken aback by her sudden accusation. "Hey _don't _look at _me, _I 'm _not _the one who used one of my tools to _cut_ the lock then _broke _in to the dairy! He said irritated in self defense, then with his head gestured over at Share and looking at her a little to. Harmony then looked over at Share her self with a surprised and upset expression. _"What?"_ she replied sounding furious after hearing about what Share had done to her diary and its lock. Cheer and Funshine knew this was bad. All eyes on Share now, who then began to break into tears "Oh Harmony I'm _so sorry_, I _shouldn't _have taken your dairy then broken it to it". Share apologized. The three other Care Bears watched a little stunned as Share then dropped to her knees at Harmony's feet, Harmony just stood there then folded her arms, turning her head up and a way in angry. "Oh _please _forgive me, I _promise_ I _won't _ever _mess_ with your personal things again!" Share begged looking up at Harmony. Harmony then looked down back at Share and found it had to stay mad at her any longer. "Ok I _forgive_ you" She said smiling at her, and Share was so relieved to hear that she was forgiven. She then stood back up smiling; and both her and Harmony then gave each other one great big hug. Grumpy, Funshine and Cheer all watched smiling at them, happy that everything was all better again.


End file.
